A Friend, but Nothing More
by Blackrose2005
Summary: Why can't you know that I love you, more than a brother?" But even I already know the answer to the question, but it's so simple I don't want to believe it. The truth is, that's just how it's supposed to be... OneShot! R&R! Main Char, Nuriko!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi...

This fic is during the 33 in the Fushigi Yuugi Series.

So I suggest that you watch it first! Or it'll be a spoiler... Well.. Kinda, but not really.

P.S

YES! I KNOW IT ENDDED IN A CRAPPY SPOT! BUT MY BRAIN WAS DEAD!

I couldn't think of a way to bring in the others... It just kinda ended perfectly for me...

* * *

_**A Friend, but Nothing More**_

_I, I can't move..._

_This feeling, I, I can't move..._

_I can't feel anything in my body, except the blood seeping out from my wounds._

_And for a while, I just hang here, like a broken puppet hanging on strings just to keep it standing on the ground, except that I wasn't exactly on the ground.._

_Though, for a second, I thought everyone was here with me._

_When Ashitare's hand struck through me, I felt it._

_They were all here. Even Hotohori-Sama was here with me..._

_I can almost feel it. Death, death is slowing coming towards me like a shadow coming at sunset._

_I can let him kill me right now, ending my life where it is._

_But, I have to win! I have to! In order to protect the others from you._

_I wont let you win!_

_I flip myself over him, grabing his jaw to make sure he doesn't bite me with his twisted teeth, and swing my arm about 120 degrees or more around his neck._

_I, I wont let you! I wont let you hurt my friends!_

_I tighten the space around Ashitare's neck the best that I can, finally hearing a sound that was unhuman even to my ears._

_I let go of him, his body falling with a thud._

_My breathing is shallow, it hurts even just to breath..._

_**"Never, EVER underestimate me!" I manage to say, even though no one heard me up here.**_

_Ah, up here being alone in the cold air of the mountains, I almost want Ashitare back alive only to keep me doing something to stay warm up here._

_I look around, finally taking notice of beautiful landscape around me._

_The mountains, so high, I almost feel as if I'm already in heavean..._

_But, I know I'm not there yet, the pain I feel, It's getting worse._

_I walk a small distance, wanting to get a better view of everything before I go from this world._

_I fall, not having the strength I need even to stand up._

_I really do wish I was dead now, I mean, I wouldn't have to deal with all of this!_

_But, now that I think of it, I wouldn't be able to see Miaka, the others, Hotohori-Sama..._

_**"That was pretty stupid of me, I'll never be able to make fun of Miaka again after this..." **__I laugh, trying to make myself feel better, but knowing that it's not working at all._

_Not to mention how much it hurt even to laugh._

_Though, I feel as if I'm forgetting something, like, I have to do this before I feel that I've done all that is possible of me before I go._

_... ding_

_I turn around to see that rock._

_That God, damned, rock. _

_**"Gotta move that rock..." **__I mumble, barely hearing myself say these words out loud._

_I some how have strength to stand up again, my legs screaming with pain as I stand, my body almost falling under me._

_I slowly take my time walking towards that large boulder that's blocking the way to the entrance._

_No wonder, If I had died before I moved this, the others wouldn't be able to get the Shinzaho._

_So it really was supposed to be me to come up here._

_It was really me who was to die alone up here, in the cold mist of the mountains that shadowed the village where the others were._

_It really was me..._

_Right before I had been injured by Ashitare, I thought, "What if it was supposed to be Tamahome to come up here? He would be able to defeat Ashitare, wouldn't he?"_

_But now that I think of it, I know it's really me who was supposed to be here, the one who fought and killed Ashitare, one of the Seriyu Seshi._

_It was me who was supposed to be here lifting the rock to help the others get to the Shinzaho._

_It was me who was supposed to have fallen in love with Suzaku no Miko, but never getting the same feeling back from her, just like Hotohori-Sama..._

_I grab the boulder, with all the might I have left. But it doesn't move one bit._

_**"Please, give me the strength..." **_

_My braceletes glow red, and I can feel the rock slowly lifting from the ground, but my mind isn't focused correctly, and I see something else._

_I see, Miaka's world, I'm there with her._

_I can see us, in a yellow mobile, having fun... Just her and me..._

_Is this, what they call a date?_

_We're having so much fun, I can tell, but there's something, just something, that's wrong._

_And then, I see it. The only thing in this whole scene that makes it wrong..._

_We're just friends..._

_Just, friends..._

_Those few words go through my head, repeating so many times, but I still can't understand it._

_Miaka, why can you see it? _

_Why can't you know that I love you, more than a brother?_

_But even I already know the answer to that question, but it's so simple I don't want to believe it._

_The truth is, that's just how it's supposed to be._

_**I'm just a friend to you Miaka, but nothing more.**_

* * *

Ya ya, it ended.

I KNOW! It's crap, but I kinda wanted to write something for my dead Nuriko!

Anways, Flames? I don't give a crap. I'll laugh it and say, "DAMN! They were right."

Awesome Reviews? "HELL YEA!!"

So, go on! CLICK THAT BUTTON!!

(P.S, I'LL GIVE U FREE COOKIES OF YOUR CHOICE!! That is if you review!)


End file.
